Park Couple's Daily Dialogue
by Rivecca Wu
Summary: Karir, Keluarga, dan Perasaan. Semua menjadi hal yang terjadi di rumah tangga. Bagi pasangan ini menantikan buah hati adalah Mukjizat. Walaupun di berbagai belahan dunia banyak juga pasangan yang menantikan buah hati . Sebuah cerita tentang rumah tangga pasangan Park melalui dialog mereka. ChanBaek-Baekyeol EXO couple M-preg
1. Chapter 1

Park Couple Stories ch 1

terinspirasi dari cerita &gaya b'cerita Reda Gaudiamo di novel "Bisik-bisik" (2004) (ada yang tahu?)

Februari,2016 rumah keluarga kecil Park "Bagaimana tadi hasil pemeriksaannya nae yeobo?"  
"Nih, liat aja amplopnya sendiri"  
"Ih, jutek sekali kau pada nampyeon mu!"  
"Habisnya, tadi waktu aku minta diantar check-up kau hanya bilang 'kenapa tidak pergi dengan sepupu sekaligus manajermu, si taeyeon nuna. aku harus mengurus proyek baru yeobo' huh.. pekerjaanmu lebih kau sayang ya?"  
"Ne.. aku menyesal yeobo.. mianhae, tapi.. apa hasil pemeriksaan tadi?"  
"Hmm.. kau ingin tahu?"  
"Tentu"  
"Yakin?"  
"Aish.. tentu!..cepatlah, aku penasaran baekki.."  
"Hehe.. arraseo, ini amplopnya"  
"Sini,kubuka - - -  
wah.. be..benarkah ini? aku tdk mimpi kan? aku masih sadarkah? cubit aku baek!"  
"Aduh, jangan menggoyang-goyangkan badan ku, nanti kalo si dia ikut terguncang bagaimana?"  
"Hehe.. mian.. aku hanya takjub ada keajaiban hadir dikeluarga kita, aku benar-benar tidak menyangka, kau adalah salah satu namja yang diberikan anugerah terindah dari Tuhan. Kita harus lebih banyak bersyukur ya..  
aku jadi mau menyapanya. muah..muah.. hai aegya"  
"haha.. geli yeol, jangan kau ciumi perutku"  
"aku kan mau mencium aegya"  
"silahkan appa - - -  
iya yeol, benar kata-katamu. Hidup kita ini penuh berkah dari Tuhan. di mulai dari orang tua kita yang awalnya sangat menentang hubungan kita, sampai bisa merestui kita pada akhirnya.

*Flashback Rumah keluarga Park tua.  
"Kau mau mencoreng nama baik keluarga kita ya? Pikirkan lagi keputusanmu nak!"  
"Tapi appa, aku bersungguh-sungguh! aku benar-benar mencintainya"  
"Nak, pikirkan karirmu, karirnya, keluarga kita, dan keluarganya"  
"Sudah umma, keputusan kami sudah bulat!"  
"Memangnya dengan alasan cinta saja bisa menjadi modal menikah?"  
"Aku sudah memiliki simpanan untuk pernikahan kami"  
"Bukan modal materi, maksudku sebuah pernikahan itu salah satu tujuannya adalah.. untuk mendapat keturunan, Juga harus sesuai kodrat. Atau akan dimurkai Tuhan"  
"Tapi.. Rasa cinta ini pun ciptaan Tuhan"  
"Tidak usah kau bawa nama Tuhan dalam hubungan Kalian!"  
"direstui atau tidak, kami tetap akan melanjutkan hubungan ini. mianhe appa, umma"

lalu kehebohan berita mengenai pernikahan kita, berbagai hujatan selalu diberikan oleh massa pada kita. setelah kita menjelaskannya,barulah masyarakat dapat menerimanya, meski masih ada yang mencela hubungan kita sampai saat ini. Tapi, kita beruntung karena karir kita yang makin bersinar, sampai hadirnya si kecil ini"  
"iya, hidup kita sedang dipenuhi rezeki. jaga dia baik-baik ya baek, karena dia adalah pelengkap rumah tangga kita"  
"tentu, aku akan berusaha sebaik mungkin. aku akan menjadi umma yg baik untuknya.  
.. em.. yeolie.. boleh kumohon sesuatu?"  
"apa baekki?"  
"lebih seringlah menemani aku.."  
"aku sungguh ingin yeobo, untuk menemani dan lebih menjagamu. tapi sedang ada proyek penting yeobo, ada tawaran dari perusahaan musik besar SM ent memintaku membuatkan lagu hiphop dan aku juga diminta untuk menyanyi lagu rap dengan Kris Wu dan Kai Kim, rapper tenar itu. pasti honornya besar, kan lumayan buat biaya si kecil nanti"  
"ya..ya..ya.. penjelasanmu itu ada benarnya.. si kecil ini memang butuh banyak persiapan"  
"nah, itu tau. tapi kenapa sekarang masih menekuk wajah cantikmu sayang?"  
"ish ga usah colek-colek wajahku, mana dibilang cantik lagi"  
"memang kenyataannya kau terlihat cantik yeobo.."  
"tapi kan.. aku tetaplah seorang namja"  
"tetap saja cantik baek!"  
"aku itu keren yeol"  
"ani! kau cantik"  
"keren!"  
"yah..terserahlah.. "

"eh, kok masih cemberut sih?"

"hei, kenapa? katakan saja baek.."  
".. aku.. hanya mau kau lebih.. memanjakanku yeolie-ah.. "  
"oh.. jadi itu hmm, mau banget dimanja ya?"  
"ah..yeolie.. please.."  
"aduh..oke! aegyo mu terlalu dahsyat, tak bisa kutolak.. "  
"hehe..jadi, mau kan lebih sering menemaniku dan.. uri aegya?"  
"tapi.. aku belum bisa berjanji untuk saat ini. nanti kalau aegya kita ini sdh mulai besar aku akan lebih sering bersamamu dan berperan sebagai suami siaga untukmu.."  
"janji?"  
"akan ku usahakan yeobo.. "  
"yeol.."  
"hmm?"  
"nanti kita telefon umma dan appa kita ya"  
"tentu baek, ini kan kabar yang sangat menggembirakan"  
... "em.. yeoli"  
"ada apa lagi yeobo?"  
"jeongmal saranghaeyo"  
"nado.. nae sarang.. jeongmal gomawo-yo, karena sudah menjadi ibu untuk anakku"

minggu ke-3 Februari 2016 rumah keluarga kecil Park

"park chanyeol.. "  
"apa?"  
"boleh ya?"  
"tidak baek, nanti saja, kalau aegya sudah lebih dari 2 tahun!"  
"aigo.. terlalu lama! boleh ya? aku janji tidak akan terlalu memforsirnya"  
"tapi kan kandunganmu masih lemah! kalau terlalu banyak beraktifitas berbahaya"  
"aku kan hanya merilis mini albumku, lalu akan menyanyi di beberapa showcase ku. itupun hanya di sekitar seoul saja, tidak perlu naik pesawat"  
"ya ya.. tetap saja aku khawatir pada kondisimu sekarang baek, walau sepanjang apapun alibi mu!"  
"yah.. yeolie, ayolah.. lagipula kau juga kan sedang sibuk dengan pekerjaanmu, terkadang kau pulang larut malam, dini hari, bahkan izin tidak pulang, dan begitu seterusnya selama sebulan ini!.padahal katanya cuma buat lagu dan berkolaborasi masa 1 bulan belum rampung?"  
"butuh persiapan matang untuk membuat lagu yeobo. dan lagi, tidak cuma satu lagu, tapi 3! karena produser meminta membuat lagu2 bergenre hiphop beat rap dengan para rapper terkenal maklumi saja ya kalau belakangan ini aku sibuk."  
"iya yeol, tapi aku bosan dirumah sendri aku vacum 2minggu lalu. sedangkan kau juga sedang jarang dirumah."  
"kalau begitu minta ditemani umma mu atau ummaku saja"  
"tega sekali kau membiarkan orang yang sudah berusia lanjut naik kendaraan jarak jauh sendiri. setidaknya kau jemput"  
"wah, aku masih terlalu sibuk yeobo.. lagupula sebentar lagi proyek dari SM ent itu juga selesai kok"  
"sebentar lagi nya itu berapa lama? dan kapan selesainya?"  
"bila tidak ada hambatan mungkin sekitar 2 mingguan lagi"  
"bisakah kupercaya itu yeolie?"  
"ne, nae cutie baekki"  
"pokoknya, kalau masih jarang pulang, sekalian aja.. GA USAH PULANG!"  
"I..iya.. araseo nae yeobo. . tapi jangan galak-galak ya..peace.." 


	2. Chapter 2

park couple ch2

Rumah keluarga kecil Park

minggu ke-1 Maret 2016

"Anyyeong.. Baekki.. yuhu.."  
TOK..TOK

"Spada.. Anyeong...ada penghuni rumahnya?" -suara perempuan yang terdengar bernada tinggi nan melengking.

Lalu, suara sayup-sayup terdengar dari dalam rumah.  
"Nde.. orangnya ada.. sebentar - - -  
Aish.. mana lagi kunci rumah, tuh tamu dateng pagi-pagi banget lagi."-Baekhyun. baru keluar kamar.

Ceklek..

"Eh, Taeng Noona ternyata. ada perlu sepenting apa ini? Pagi benar datangnya?"  
"Sebelum kujelaskan, apa tidak sebaiknya kau ajak masuk dulu manajermu ini...hah?"  
"Hehe.. silakan masuk noona ku yang nomu-nomu yeppeo!"  
"Memuji itu yang ikhlas dong Baek!"  
"Iya-iya.. aku 'ikhlas sekali'!  
by the way mau minum apa ini? "  
"Heuh.. malah meledek!  
Teh sajalah.. itu kalau tidak merepotkanmu."  
"Tenang saja.. Tidak repot kok."  
~ ~ ~ "Silakan diminum.."  
"Gomawo.."  
"Nde.."  
"Oh iya, minggu depan kan jadwalmu tidak padat, karena sudah kukurangi. Tapi aku ingin mengkonfirmasikan suatu hal padamu. ada kesibukan lain tidak minggu depan?"  
"Naega? Kurasa tidak. Wae?"  
"Begini, ada undangan menjadi bintang tamu dalam acara talkshow di tv M-Net studio. Kau bisa kan menghadirinya?"  
"Kurasa bisa. apa aku sendiri?"  
"Tidak, suamimu juga ikut.  
Ngomong-ngomong, mana dia? adik iparku si senyum lebar?"  
"Oh, kami berdua ternyata. dia masih tidur noona. perlu dibangunkan?"  
"Yup!  
Tentu! Aku butuh konfirmasinya juga."  
"Sebentar ya.. kubangunkan dulu"

Kamar Chan-Baek

"Yeol, bangun!"  
"Heuh.."  
"Yeolli, ada hal penting yang harus dibicarakan!"  
"Ah.. masih pagi.. aku ~hoahmm masih ngantuk!"  
"Yeol! Banguuun!"  
"Hush.. ga usah.. narik baju ju~hoam -ga. masih ngantuk tau.."

'Ya ampun! Bagaimana cara membangunkannya ya!?'-Baekhyun bermonolog dalam hati.  
'Ah.. aku tau!'

lalu..

BYUUURR..

"TopanBadaiTsunamiAirbahBanji r!

hah..hah.. teganya kau! Aku kan masih ngantuk. toh aku juga berangkat kerja masih nanti siang. ada apa sih!? " -Chanyeol yang baru sadar karena gelagapan diberi siraman(bukan rohani)dipagi hari pun melayangkan protes dan gugatannya.

"Apa-apaan sih Baek.. bangunin sadis amat.. yang romantis seperti morning kiss gitu.."  
"Halah.. kalau dibangunkan pakai kiss pasti ujung-ujungnya minta yang macam-macam!"  
"Hehe..macam-macam bagaimana yeobo?"  
"Yah! Jangan sok polos kau.."  
"Aku memang polos hyung.."-Chanyeol menggoda Baekhyun dengan pasang pose aegyo nya.  
"Hei, aegyo posemu itu aneh nae 'dongsaeng!' " -Baekhyun jadi rada sewot sama suaminya yang memang beberapa bulan lebih muda darinya itu karena telah menggodanya.

"Ternyata kau kalau marah terlihat Nomu Yeppeo! jadi beneran mau 'macam-macam~in kamu..'"  
"Idih.. apaan sih?  
Sudah jangan bahas hal 'macam-macam' lagi!."  
"Iya.. yeobo. hehe.."

"Yasudah, ganti baju sana. di ruang tamu ada Taeyeon noona menunggu kita."  
"Memang ada apa?" "Ada kerjaan untuk kita."  
"Oh begitu, yasudah.. duluanlah.. aku menyusul saja. "

Ruang tamu

"Mana si Chanyeol ? "  
"Tadi sih sedang ganti baju - - - nah! Itu dia keluar."

"Anyeong noona"- Chanyeol. membungkuk hormat pada Taeyeon "Anyeong Chanyeol"-membalas salam dan membungkuk balik.  
"Ada hal penting apa yang membuat noona bertamu sepagi ini ke rumah kami?"  
"Begini, kalian berdua diundang oleh tv M-net di acara talk show-nya. "  
"Acara talk show? Kenapa mengundang kami berdua? Jangan-jangan mau men-judge kami lagi!"  
"Ya! Jangan berburuk sangka dulu Yeol! acara ini sudah terkenal, masa iya sih mengundang kalian hanya untuk dihakimi massa!  
Oya, kau bisa kan kalau minggu depan Yeol?"  
"Nae? Bisa kok.. minggu depan aku agak santai. bisa lah.. untuk izin dari proyek kalau cuma sehari.  
Eh? Syutingnya cuma sehari kan?"  
"Iyalah.. mau seminggu?"  
"Aniyo.. hehe.."

"Memang acara talk show apa?"-Baekhyun "Belum kuberi tahu ya tadi?"  
"Belum.." -Chanyeol & Baekhyun. menjawab dan menggelengkan kepala bersamaan. "Itu lho.. acara yang biasa tayang pukul 18:30 setiap malam Jum'at dan Minggu di tv M-net."  
"Ooh.. acara itu!"-Chanyeol & Baekhyun. menjawab bersamaan(lagi)  
"Nde! Tahu kan?"  
"Iya aku tahu" -Baekhyun.  
"Syutingnya kapan?"-Chanyeol "Minggu depan"  
"Live kah?"-Chanyeol "Yup.. acara itu live, dan memang selalu live. Oya, minggu depan kujemput di hari Kamis sore pukul 17:00 ya? Agar tidak terlalu terburu-buru karena macet."  
"Baiklah..  
oya,aku jadi mau bertanya.. kau ada keperluan lain ya? soalnya tak biasanya kau datang sepagi ini." "Haha..Tau saja, aku memang mau kencan dengan tunanganku" "Huu.. dasar.."-Chanyeol & Baekhyun berseru bersama.

to Chapter 3.. bantuin dengan review saran ya.. demi kemaslahatan umat!


	3. Chapter 3 on Talk Show

Park Couple Stories ch3

Ini adalah chapter ketiga.. (bila ada yang menantikannya).

Oya, saya mau memberitahukan pada yang bingung sama alur cerita ini yang 'diluar kewajaran' cerbung pada umumnya. Sebenarnya, saya hanya ingin mencoba membuat cerbung degan format dialog yang menguasai alur (Terinspirasi dari kumcer "Bisik-bisik"). Dan ingin membuat cerita yang beda aja..

Sehingga pendeskripsian tersembunyi dibalik dialog. Jadi.. tidak apa-apakan bila seperti ini sampai akhir?(Bila nanti hendak saya akhiri)

(Oh ya, terimakasih yang udah review.. moga-moga makin Keche+keren lah..)

So..

Selamat membaca..

Bila kurang berkenan tidak usah dibaca pun tak apa..

**Minggu ke- 2 Maret 2016**

_di Sebuah Talk Show_

"Selamat malam para pemirsa baik di studio maupun di rumah berjumpa lagi dengan saya, MC kesayangan anda.. Shin Dong Hee.. dalam acara

"Shin's Chat" . Tema malam ini akan membahas tentang cerita cinta bahtera rumah tangga. dan mari kita panggil bentang tamu kita pasangan entertainer muda fenomenal yang pernah mendapat kontra dari berbagai pihak namun akhirnya banyak yang pro akan keputusan mereka. inilah dia.. Park Chanyeol dan Byun Baekhyun.. Yang kini sudah menjadi Park Baekhyun.."

lalu, datanglah sang bintang tamu dari belakang panggung.

"Anyyeong Shindong-shi"-Chanyeol & Baekhyun

"Nde, anyyeong Park couple. silakan duduk "

mereka pun duduk di kursi yang sudah ditentukan. MC di kursi Host dan bintang tamu di sofa dekat MC.

"Selamat malam Park couple, bagaimana kabar anda?"

"Kami berdua dalam keadaan yang baik. anda sendiri? " -Chanyeol

"Saya pun demikian. apalagi melihat wajah anda berdua yang terlihat makin berseri. ada kebahagiaan apa sih kalau boleh cerita? "

"Haha.. bisa saja, saya bahagia karena tahun ini dapat double rezeki. Tentang proyek kolaborasi rapping dengan 2 rapper ternama asia dan sebuah berkah yang tiada terkira." -Chanyeol

"Wah.. siapa saja rappernya dan berkah apa itu? sepertinya membuat anda makin sering tersenyum hhehe.."

" Ada Kris Wu, dan Kai Kim. kalau soal berkah itu anda bisa bertanya kepada istri saya"

"Aih, Yeolli.. kau saja " -Baekhyun. yang terlihat malu-malu.

"Kan yang mengalami langsung kamu." -Chanyeol. yang rada ngotot.

"Wah ada apa ini? kok jadi main serah-serahan gini. Ayolah cerita, jangan buat para penonton penasaran " -Sindong. jadi kepo.

"Hmm, begini.. menurut anda sendiri apakah ada hal yang berbeda dari saya yang sebelumnya?" -Baekhyun

"Wah.. apakah ini sebuah clue?"-Shindong.

"Hehe, menurut anda?"

"Beneran tebak-tebakan nih?"

"Pokoknya tebak aja deh.."- Baekhyun pasang senyum+eye smile andalan.

"Baiklah.. anda terlihat makin.. cantik dan.. emm.. agak berisi.. hehe.. anda tidak tersinggung kan saya tebak begitu? "

"Hehe, iya saya lebih berisi .. benarkah makin cantik?"

"Yang saya lihat sih begitu. seperti ada aura cerah yang memancar dari diri anda"

"Ehm! Ada suaminya nih! maen goda-goda aja istri orang"-Chanyeol. dengan tampang bete.

"Eh, ada pak, saya juga udah punya istri kok."

"Eh, malah mendebatkan saya. ayo Shindong-shi tebak lagi."

"Oke. hmm itu saja sih. memang ada apa sih sebenarnya ? saya bingung bikin kesimpulannya."

"Anda kan sudah beristri nih.. sudah memiliki anak belum? "-Baekhyun

"Sudah."

"Masih ingat tidak ketika istri anda memiliki ciri-ciri yang anda sebutkan mengenai keadaan Baekhyun tadi? "-Chanyeol

"Walah.. jadi saya yang di wawancarai nih.. hehe.

oiya, saat itu istri saya sedang hamil..

Eh? tunggu dulu.. berarti Baekhyun-shi,anda... ehmm hamil begitu?"

"Iya, Shindong-shi betul sekali!" -Baekhyun. tersenyum & menunjukkan eyesmile nya.

"Wuah.. chukae ya Park couple. ini adalah sebuah keajaiban. Apa anda mengikuti program khusus untuk mendapatkan keturunan? Karena kan.. Baekhyun-shi ini namja.. dan bagaimana reaksi kalian ketika mendapat berkah ini?"

"Kami tidak melakukan program khusus. hanya saja.. yah.. ini adalah rezeki untuk kami, dan inilah yang membuat kami berusaha menjadi hamba yang lebih taat. karena ini adalah karunia Tuhan yang tak terkira.

dan reaksi kami tentu sangat terkejut dan merasa jadi orang paling beruntung sedunia."-Chanyeol. sepanjang ceritanya ia terus tersenyum bahagia.

"Ya, saya pun demikian ketika istri saya dinyatakan hamil. Ngomong-ngomong sudah berapa bulan kandungan nyonya Park ini?"

"Nyonya Park? ah.. jadi malu saya dibilang nyonya. ini mau jalan 2 bulan."

"Oh, begitu ya.. Yasudah, saya doakan semoga anda dan bayi anda selalu dalam keadaan baik dan sehat sampai hari kelahiran nanti."

"Amiiin.." –Baekhyun dan Chanyeol menjawab bersamaan.

"By the way saya jadi pengen tau cerita cinta kalian dulu. Tentang pertama ketemuan sampai pas mau melamar. Boleh ga nih kalau saya 'kepo'?"

"Shindong-shi mau tau banget yah?" –Chanyeol.

"Mauuuu.. buangeett!".

"Oke.. jadi.. begini ceritanya..

Kami bertemu disebuah Music Award di tahun 2014….

To chapter 4.. (Maaf pendek, saya habis TO MTK, jadi masih rada mumet)

Ingin tau lanjutannya? (kali gitu ada) Review ya.. please.. + saran / masukan /pertanyaan oKai?


	4. Chapter 4 Flashback on the Talk Show

Park Couple Stories ch 4

Anyeong readers.. (silent/active) dimanapun anda berada.. saya Rivecca Wu mau update nih (kalo masih ada yang nungguin..).. maaf kalo lama ya.. ^_^V. Chapter ini rada pendekan, karena saya lagi banayk ujian praktek. Inipun nekat publish biar plong gitu..

so..

Happy Reading..

Motto author FFN: DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

.

.

.

.

**di Sebuah Talk Show **

_*Kilas balik dalam percakapan_

"Ketika itu kami diundang sebagai nominator peraih penghargaan. Saya mendapat nominasi The Most Favorite Rapper of The Year. Dan kau dapat nominasi apa yeobo waktu itu?"-Chanyeol.

"Waktu itu.. aku dapat nominasi The Best Male Soloist of The Year."-Baekhyun.

"Oke, lalu ada kejadian lain kah yang membuat kalian jadi dekat di event tersebut?"-Shindong.

"Saat itu, kami diminta jadi pengisi acara dadakan. Karena artis duet yang bersangkutan sedang ada suatu masalah. Akhirnya kitalah yang jadi pasangan duet."-Baekhyun.

"Memang siapa yang waktu itu kalian gantikan posisinya?"

"Seingat kami.. mereka Hyuna dan Psy"-Chanyeol.

"Kenapa kalian yang dipilih? Itukan duet namja dan yeoja?"

"Hmm.. mungkin karena duet itu antara lagu K-pop dan Rapp. Aku adalah rapper, dan Baekhyun Penyanyi pop juga ballad. Dan.. mungkin karena dia secantik yeoja..

hehe ~adaw.. cubitanmu sakit Baek!"-Chanyeol. sambil meringis kesakitan.

"Rasakan! Kamu sih.. meledekku!"-Baekhyun. pasang tampang bete + senyum licik, karena sudah mencubit pinggang Chanyeol.

"Haha.. aduh.. pasangan ini menggemaskan sekali. Tapi bener lho, kata suamimu, kau itu cantik Baekhyun-shi."-Shindong. Ikutan memuji + rada meledek Baekhyun.

"Shindong shi... pernah dengar telinga menjerit tidak?"-Baekhyun bangkit dari kursi bintang tamu menuju kursi MC. Menghampiri Shindong.

"Eh? ehm.. Sudah. Ini nih ~ Auch..

begitu! Hehe.." -Shindong pura-pura menjewer telinganya..

"Hehe.. bisa aja nih Shindong-shi" melihat tingkah konyol Shindong.

"Bisa dong.. apa sih yang enggak buat orang manis seperti anda?"

"Tuh.. nggodain lagi! Ada yang marah nih.." -Baekhyun. melirik Chanyeol.

"Hmm.. mulai lagi deh.. jangan sampe jurus saya keluar nih!"-Chanyeol, dengan tampang sewotnya.

"Jurus apa Pak?"

"Jurus kentut nge-rapp kaki gunung Kelud (?)!

Udah ah, jadi ga nih diceritainnya?"-Chanyeol sewot.

"Weits.. calm down bro..

jadi duundd!" Shindong mulai 4l y.

"Euw.. Iyuuhh beud~ haha..

Ehm..ehm.. lalu, waktu itu saya dipanggil salah satu crew ke backstage."

*Flashback*

#at Asian Music Award backstage.

"Chanyeol shi, maaf kalau mengganggu anda, bisa saya minta tolong pada anda?"-Crew wanita berambut ikal sebahu berpakaian khas kru acara TV berwarna hitam dari acara Asian Music Award.

"Nde, ada apa ya?"-Chanyeol

"Bisa ikut saya ke backstage? saya ~ ehm, maksudku kami perlu bantuan anda."-Crew

"Bantuan apa? "

"Bantuan untuk menjadi pengganti pengisi acara"

"Mwo? Saya tampil sendirikah?"

"Aniyo, anda akan saya carikan lawan duet. karena rencana awal pengisi acara ini konsepnya duet.

maka dari itu, saya akan menjelaskan konsepnya pada anda"

"Eh? Eum.. baiklah.." -Chanyeol yang kebingungan pasang tampang cengo' nya yang khas.

*Backstage

(Ruang make-up)

" Silahkan duduk Chanyeol-shi."-Crew

"Nde.. gamsahamnida."-Chanyeol

" Jadi begini, kami sudah mendapat lawan duetmu ketika tampil menggantikan pengisi acara nanti."

" Memang siapa artis yang tidak bisa itu?"

"Mereka PSY dan Hyuna 4Minute."

"Apakah nanti lawan duet saya yeoja?"

"Hmm.. bukan sih.. tapi seorang penyanyi solo namja yang lagi naik daun itu.."

"Namja? Bukannya duet Psy dan Hyuna menyanyikan lagu 'Not Just Gangnam Style'? dan itu membutuhkan suara perempuan."

"Masalahnya, artis nominator yang datang lebih awal baru kau, dan penyanyi solo itu. Ada sih, yang lain tapi penyanyi senior. Masa sih penayanyi senior disuruh tampil agak pecicilan? Ditambah nge-rapp lagi."

"Haah.. yasudahlah..

Kapan acara ini dimulai?"

"1 jam lagi, maka dari itu, kita harus benar-benar mematangkan konsepnya"

"Mwo? Berarti harus membicarakan konsep dan latihan cepat-cepat dong?"

"Nde, kau benar Chanyeol-shi. Mianhae kalau kami merepotkanmu"

"Gwenchana, saya juga mau membantu nanti dapat giliran tampil kapan?

oiya, siapa namja itu?"

"Kira-kira setelah Opening, lalu 3 kali pembacaan nominasi, lalu 2 acara hiburan, nominasi lagi, lalu anda dan partner anda yang akan tampil.

Orangnya Byun Baekhyun. Kau tahu dia kan?"-Crew. Sambil membuka susunan acara.

"Hmm.. kurasa masih cukup banyak waktu.

Oh.. dia toh! Baiklah.. tapi bagaimana nanti format performance-nya?"

"Kalo soal itu, bagaimana kalau kita bicarakan dengan orangnya langsung?. Sebentar, saya panggilkan dulu Baekhyun-shi nya."

"Nah, ini dia orangnya, Silahkan anda bicarakan dulu konsepnya, nanti saya akan kembali lagi. Saya mau memanggil kru acara yang lain dulu untuk membantu mengarahkan."

#Moment hening sejenak..

"Anyeong, Park Chanyeol imnida. Saya adalah rapper, mm.. mungkin sebelumnya kau sudah tahu hehe.."-Chanyeol membungkukkan badan kearah Baekhyun untuk salam perkenalan.

"Nde, anyeong, Byun Baekhyun imnida. Aku adalah penyanyi. Sepertinya kita memang saling tahu siapa kita. Dari layar televisi pastinya."-Baekhyun balas membungkukkan badan. Lalu tersenyum menanggapi obrolan ringan dari Chanyeol.

"Em.. silakan duduk di sini Baekhyun-shi." –Chanyeol. Mempersilakan Baekhyun duduk dihadapan sofa yang tengah didudukinya di ruang make-up.

"Nde,

Jadi, kita akan membawakan lagu apa? Kau kan rapper, sedangkan aku penyanyi pop dan ballad. Apa ada ide untuk lagu yang cocok?"-Baekhyun.

"Hm.. coba sebutkan lagu yang iramanya cepat diantara lagu-lagu yang ada dalam album mu."

"Ada.. 'Into Your World', dan 'What Is Love?'. memang kenapa ?"

"Aku akan mengkombinasikannya dengan rapp.

Tolong tuliskan syair lagu What Is Love mu."

"Baiklah.."

"Ini, sudah kutuliskan."-Baekhyun.

"Oke, gamsahamnida."-Chanyeol.

"Cheonma..

Lalu, apalagi?"

"Aku akan nge-rapp dengan opening lagu ini, nanti kuhapalkan, lalu kau menyanyi.

Diantara lagu-lagumu, nanti aku akan sisipkan lirik lagu tadi dengan gaya rapp, begitu seterusnya.

Bagaimana?"

"Hm.. ide yang bagus!

Tapi bagaimana dengan music pengiringnya?"

"Itu sih tanggung jawab noona crew tadi. Kemana ya orang itu?"

TOK.. TOK..

"Anyeong, aku kembali. Bagaimana, sudah dapat format performance nya?"

"Eh, anda sudah kembali. Sudah kok, tadi kami sudah rundingkan.

Tinggal menghapal lirik rapp dan.. megaransemen music lagu 'What is Love' milik Baekhyun-shi menjadi lebih nge-beat."

"Baiklah.. kajja kita ke bagian barat panggung. Tempat orchestra nya."

Mereka pun melatih kolaborasi dadakan mereka. Dalam waktu 56 menit, mereka dapat mencapai kolaborasi yang pas. Tinggal menunggu saat perform mereka saja.

.

.

.

.

.

Tbc…

Sampai sini dulu ya Jeongmal mianhaeyoooo kalo nggantung buangett!

.. saya mau minta tolong reviewnya. Soalnya, review itu merupakan jaminan dilanjut/tidaknya sebuah ff.

So.. WOULD YOU LIKE TO REVIEW MY UNPERFECT FANFIC? m^_^ "bbuing..bbuing.." #Sehun aegyo mode-on


	5. Chapter 5 The End of Talk Show

Park couple stories ch 5

Anyeong.. Rivecca balik maning..  
maaf ya kalo rada lama ngapdetnya..  
jadi gini lho, saya itu lg sibuk.(beneran deh!) mana rabu-kamis depannya lagi UAS. doain ya..

so... saya akan berlanjut

motto FFN: DON'T LIKE DON'T READ .

.  
.

"Bagaimana, sudah cukup baguskah duet kita Baekhyun-shi?" -Chanyeol.

"Iya, sudah pas kok. eh.. waktu acaranya tinggal 15 menit lagi. sebaiknya kita beritahukan kepada nona tadi."

"Beritahukan apa?"-Crew.

"Ini.. acaranya 15 menit lagi kan nona?"-Baekhyun.

"Iya betul sekali. oya, anda berdua sekarang ikut saya ke ruang make-up lagi. wajah anda terlihat berpeluh-peluh."

"Ya, nona.  
Chanyeol-shi, ayo ke ruang make-up lagi."

"Baik.."

.  
. #Ruang make-up "Nah, make-up anda dan tatanan rambut anda berdua sudah selesai.

nona Victoria, ini Chanyeol-shi dan Baekhyun-shi sudah ku make-up. " -ucap Penata rias.

"Gomawo nona Krystal.  
wah.. anda terlihat jauh lebih keren.."

"Yaiyalah.. tadi kan terakhir kau lihat kami sedang berpeluh!"-Chanyeol. rada sewot.

"Hehe.. maksud saya.. ya.. terlihat lebih WOW gitu dari yang sebelumnya.  
Oh ya, saat ini kalian bisa kembali di tempat duduk tamu undangan di depan panggung. nanti kami akan menyuruh kru lain bila anda akan tampil. "

"Hmm okelah.. sekarang kami boleh kembali ke tempat semula kan?"-Baekhyun.

"Nde. biar saya antar"-Crew.

#Tempat Duduk Tamu Undangan dan Nominator.

Crew Pria: menepuk bahu Chanyeol. "Maaf Chanyeol-shi. sudah hampir tiba saat anda tampil.  
mari, Ikut saya ke backstage."

Chanyeol: agak kaget.  
"Eoh? baiklah..  
saya kesana"

.  
"Baekhyun-shi, maaf mengganggu.  
bisa ikut saya ke backstage?" -Crew wanita.

"Sudah mau mulaikah?  
baiklah.. "

.  
.

#Panggung Utama.

"Marhejo naege what is love.."-Baekhyun. menyanyikan part ending.

"Yeah.. marhejo naege.. What..Is..Love"-Chanyeol. nge-rap dengan suara bassnya yang khas.

PROKK..PROKK..PROKK.. KEREENN..  
YUHUU..  
-sambutan antusias dari para penonton.

"Gamsa hamnidaa.."-Chanyeol & Baekhyun bow bersama.

.  
.

#on Talk Show "Yeah.. begitulah...  
sejak kolaborasi dadakan itu kami jadi lebih akrab. Sering mengobrol disela kesibukan kami, jalan-jalan bersama, Hang-out sembari mengajak teman masing-masing. Layaknya orang berteman lainnya lah.. Sampai.. ada sesuatu berbeda yang kurasakan.. Bahkan tak cuma aku yang merasakannya.. tapi istriku ini juga."-Chanyeol.

"Lho.. memangnya apa sesuatu itu?"-Shindong.

"Sesuatu itu adalah sebuah rasa yang membuatmu terasa menggelora di dalam dada. Jantungmu terpompa dengan kencang bagai genderang perang, darah mengalir lebih deras dari ujung kaki ke ujung kepala lalu membuncah di ubun-ubun"-Baekhyun. Berceloteh sambil pasang muka serius bak orang baca puisi kepahlawanan. (*-*)/

"Euh.. itu maksudnya apa ya? Ada penjabaran yang lebih umum mungkin?"-Shindong. muka bingung. Clueless (O_O)?

"Intinya sih..  
Sarang-e ppajiji (Jatuh Cinta)..hehe.."-Baekhyun. cengengesan.

"Wahh.. kau bisa berpuisi Baek?"-Chanyeol. sambil mengelus pipi Baekhyun.

"Ya bisalah.. aku itu puitis"-Baekhyun. mencubit hidung bangir Chanyeol.

"Hahaha.. oke oke.. anda berdua ini memang pasangan yang manis ya!  
Nah.. ini ada pertanyaan lagi..  
Apa sih kebiasaan pasangan yang menyebalkan kalo dirumah? Monggo(?) dijawab.."

"Saya dulu ya, sebagai kepala keluarga"-Chanyeol.

"Kok kamu semangat banget ngumbar aibku!"-Baekhyun. sewot. cemberut.

"Semangat? aniyo, biasa aja ah... suaraku kan memang menggelegar "-Chanyeol.

"Halah.. berantem lagi. sekali lagi ribut saya kasih kado nih!"

"Kado apa?"-Baekhyun & Chanyeol barengan jawab.

"Keliling dunia jika mampu! sama paket makan ayam di resto fast food pluuuss... daphatkan syidi akkyuuhh (hayoo iklan apa ini?) :-P"

"Yaahh.. Ogah ah.. -_-"-BaekYeol. jawab kompak. lagi!

"Oke.. back to question.. monggoo"

"Kebiasaan menyebalkannya istri saya ituuu..*gaya ngomong Anang*  
Kalau tidur suka nyalain pemanas sampe 35 derajat padahal udah dimusim semi! Bayangin.. udara luar ga seberapa dingin nyalain pemanas! Mana hobi ngigo lagi! Kadang suka nyanyi sambil tidur (Chanyeol cerita dengan semangat 45!)  
Udah gitu~Aish.. biasa aja dong nyubitnya. wah.. kulit lenganku kayaknya ikut kebawa nih.. "-Chanyeol meringis nahan pedihnya cubitan istrinya.

"Tuh! Semangat banget nyeritain aibku!"-Baekhyun mencak-mencak.

"Yah! Mulai lagi.. tadi udah dipuji pasangan manis lho sama saya..  
yesungdahlah.. lanjut Nyonya Park.. "

"Hmm.. baiklah!  
Kebiasaan menyebalkannya suami saya... dia itu kalau tidur sering ngorok. Bahkan, suara ngoroknya sampe kedengeran di seluruh area rumah, dia juga kalau tertawa lebay banget! masa ketawa sambil mukul-mukul, dan noyor-noyorin badan orang yang ada disebelah dia. Annoying banget kan? Dan saya sudah sering jadi korban pembully-annya. Udah mungil, tambah mini saya disiksa suami sendiri!" -Baekhyun cerita panjang lebar. Rumpi sekali dia.

"Yah! Sendirinya juga bales dendam!"-Chanyeol.

"Biarin! weekk :-9" -Baekhyun.

"Hahaha...  
Sungguh lucu sekali kalian ini.  
Oke terakhir.. Bisakah anda memberikan beberapa wejangan bagi pasangan yang baru seperti kalian?"

"Baru? Ani, kami sudah agak lama. Sudah setahun. Hmm.. wejangan? Apa ya.. Mungkin.. mencoba menerima pasangan kita apa adanya. Karena sebuah pernikahan itu adalah awal menuju kehidupan yang baru. Didalam pernikahan pun ada konflik-konflik kecil, perbedaan pendapat, dan pertengkaran. Tapi, berusahalah menyelesaikannya bersama. Karena perceraian pun bukanlah akhir yang baik."-Chanyeol.

"Kita pun harus selalu membahagiakan pasangan. Dan bersikap baik sesuai peran masing-masing. Sebagai suami harus memberikan nafkah lahir dan kebahagiaan bathin bagi istrinya, dan istri yang melayani suami dengan baik secara lahir bathin dan menghibur suami ketika lelah dan sedang badmood. Menghibur disini banyak artiannya ya.."-Baekhyun menambahkan.

"Wah.. Nomu-nomu daebak! By the way.. anda sering ya menerapkan pesan mengenai "menghibur" suami?" -Shindong. dengan tatapan mata yang sulit diartikan.

"Eum.. iyalah.. masa saya "menghibur" suami orang?"-Baekhyun. malu-malu.

"Haha.. iya saya tau.  
Oke Park couple, terima kasih atas wejangannya yang sangat bermanfaat bagi setiap pasangan. Tidak cuma pasangan baru. Yang lama pun kadang banyak khilafnya.  
Yak.. pemirsa, distudio maupun dirumah. Tak terasa sudah 1jam kami menemani anda. Mudah-mudahan acara ini dapat bermanfaat bagi anda sekalian.. Saya Shin Donghee, sampai jumpa lagi dalam acara 'Shin's Chat ' selanjutnya... "

.  
TBC ?

Monggo masukkan komemtar & saran di kotak review... Review anda berarti buat saya! (dan keberlangsungan FF ini)  
sampai jumpa di next episode. 


	6. Chapter 6 Obrolan, Terasi dan Makan Mala

Park Couple Stories.  
ch 6 Ini dia.. lanjutannya... .

.  
Juni 2016

#Gedung SM Entertaintment.

Studio Musik dan Rekaman SM Entertaintment.

"Gege.. Aku pusing sekali ge. Sungguh! Aroma itu arrghh.. aneh sekali! Tertempel dengan jelas di hidungku."-Chanyeol. Curcol-an tengah hari.

"Weisheme (Kenapa) Yeol?"-Kris Wu. Orang yang jadi rekan Chanyeol di kolaborasi lagunya.

"Itu.. sudah 2 hari ini istriku memasak sambal berbau dan berasa aneh menurutku. Namanya.. terasi kalo tidak salah"

"Terasi? Kurasa aku tau.. sambal khas Indonesia bukan?"

"Betul sekali! "

"Lah? Kok istrimu bisa tau sambal terasi? menjajal dimana dia?"

"Jadi begini, 3 hari yang lalu aku mengajak Baekhyun makan diluar. Dan dia minta kami makan di restoran khusus makanan Indonesia di Seoul, di lingkungan Itaewon."

*Flashback...

"Yeollie.. makan di luar yukk.." -Baekhyun. merajuk.

"Tinggal sendok nasi, ambil lauk dipiring bawa ke halaman depan. Makan di luar kan jadinya?"-Chanyeol. cuek menanggapinya, karena sedang sibuk dengan laptopnya.

"Yah! Maksudku makan di restoran Yeolli! Lagipula aku sedang malas masak.  
Mau ya? Ya?"-Baekhyun memasang puppy eyes nya.

"Heuh.. aku lagi males keluar nih.. aku dapet proyek lagu lagi dari perusahaan musik SM Entertaintment. Aku masih harus mengaransemen musik pengiringnya nih! ".

"Ayolah Yeol.. Orang tinggal manasin mesin, nyetir deh.. Mau ya? "

"Huff... iya..iya.. ke restoran apa nih?"

"Hmm.. restoran khas makanan Indonesia gimana? "

"Emang yang terdekat ada dimana?"

"Di Seoul, lingkungan Itaewon. Tidak terlalu jauh kan? "

"Oh.. disana. Yasudahlah. ayo!  
Bersiap-siaplah. 15 menit semua selesai ya!"-Chanyeol memeritah layaknya komandan pasukan.

"Siap komandan!"-Baekhyun sikap hormat kepada Chanyeol.

~Skip time

#At Restaurant "Khatulistiwa" (Restoran khas Indonesia di Itaewon Seoul) *fiktif belaka. jangan dicari di Seoul. ga ada.

"Agassi (nona), kami ingin pesan."-Chanyeol. melambaikan tangan pada pelayan wanita berkebaya merah dengan bawahan kain batik selutut.

"Ya, silakan dlihat daftar menunya"-pelayan wanita berkebaya menyerahkan 2 daftar menu.

"Yang dimaksud rendang ini apa ya?"-Chanyeol.

"Itu adalah olahan daging dengan rempah khas daerah Padang, Sumatera Barat. Ju (tuan)"-Pelayan.

"Kalau Pecel? apakah sejenis salad sayur?"-Baekhyun.

"Bisa dibilang begitu jeongbu (nyonya) karena pecel itu terdiri dari sayuran dan disiram saus kacang yang diberi kekhasan dari daerah Jawa Timur"

"Yeobo, mau pesan apa kau?"

"Aku sih mau pesan Pecel, ayam kremes dan minumnya lemon tea.  
Oh, ya.. sambal terasi itu apa ya agassi?"

"Itu adalah sambal yang terbuat dari ulekan cabai,bawang,dan pasta dari fermentasi udang."

"Oh.. begitu. saya pesan sambal terasi juga deh. Yeobo, kau mau pesan apa?"

"Aku.. pesan rendang, sup iga, dan jasmine tea."

"Baik.. saya ulangi. Pecel satu, ayam kremes satu, lemon tea satu, lalu rendang satu, sup iga satu, jasmine tea satu dan sambal terasi satu. Baiklah..silakan ditunggu"

~beberapa menit kemudian..

"Hmm.. enak juga ya makanan khas Indonesia. Kaya rempah, tapi tidak se-ekstrem masakan timur tengah yang rempahnya sangat kental. "

"Enak kan? Pilihan anakmu tidak salah Yeol! "

"Loh? Jadi aegya yang meminta? Aegya apa ummanya?"

"Hehe.. dua-duanya appa.. Soalnya aku lihat tayangan kuliner di National Geographic Channel tentang masakan Indonesia.. jadi aku ngiler.. "

"Tapi sekarang sudah terpenuhi kan?"

"Iya. Terimakasih.. appa.."

"Sama-sama umma."

"Emm.. tapi aku penasaran sama cara pembuatan sambal terasi ini. Rasanya sangaat nikmat, aku jadi ingin ketempat cheff nya dan bertanya langsung. "

"Memangnya boleh? Kau yakin bila berjalan menuju dapur tidak ketahuan sebagai artis?"

"Yeolli, dengar ya yeobo.. aku ini sudah menyamar sebagai yeojya. Dan agassi tadi saja terlihat tidak mengenaliku sebagai Baekhyun kan? Samaranmu dengan kumis tipis dan kacamata itu juga membuatmu bukan seperti Chanyeol. Sudahlah..tenang saja.  
Tunggu ya, aku mau ke dapur restoran dulu."

"Perlu kutemani? "

"Tidak usah.. kau mengurusi administrasinya saja. "

"Haha.. yaya.."  
'Wah.. Baekhyun memang tampak cantik sekali. Rambut palsu hitam bergelombang sepunggungnya pas dengan karakter wajahnya. Baju hamil model babydoll berwarna broken white juga menambah keanggunannya. dipercantik dengan make-up natural diwajahnya.. ckck..pantas tak ada yang mengenalinya sebagai Baekhyun si Penyanyi papan atas..' -Chanyeol. bergumam dalam hati. Matanya terus memperhatikan Baekhyun yang terlihat sedang bertanya pada pelayan pria berkemeja batik. Lalu Baekhyun pun pergi ketempat yang diarahkan.

~Setengah jam kemudian.

"Hei.. Bangun.."

"Euh? Sudah ya? Hadeuhh.. lama juga ya demo masak sambal mu itu." -Chanyeol. bangkit dari posisi wajahnya yang beralaskan lengan menelungkup ke meja makan.

"Eh, sebentar"- Baekhyun mendekati Chanyeol.

"Apa?"

"Ini..." membenarkan posisi kumis palsu Chanyeol yang agak miring. "Kumismu Yeol.. miring. haha.. membuat wajahmu tampak konyol.. "

"Yah! Kau meledekku!"- Chanyeol sewot.

"Hei! Seharusnya kau berterimakasih!  
Ayo.. kita pergi. Tapi.. sebelum pulang mau tidak mengantarkanku ke minimarket Sumber Makmur?"

"Hah? Minimarket apa itu? Kok ada minimarket namanya aneh sekali? lagian dimana lokasinya? "

"Ada. Disana adalah minimarket yang banyak menjual keperluan rumah tangga khas Indonesia...aku mau beli terasi mentahan. Lokasinya di Hanam-dong. Masih disekitar sini lah.. ayolah... habis itu langsung pulang deh..oke?"

"Iya deh.. iya.."-Chanyeol istrinya ngomel-ngomel.  
~Terasi pun sudah di tangan.

#di dalam Mobil Ferrari California warna maroon milik Park Couple.

"Begitu pulang mau langsung kau masak Baek?"

"Nde.. mumpung step nya masih ingat"

.  
.

#Rumah Keluarga Park

"Hatchiim.. Baekki.. bau aneh apa sih ini? Menusuk hidung tau! "-Chanyeol yang sedang di depan komputer berteriak protes dari dalam ruang kerjanya.

"Ini.. sedap tau aromanya..sudahlah.. nanti kalau terhidang di meja makan kau ambil juga! ".

"Arrgghh.. baunya menusuk... Hatch..HATCHHIIMMM"

*Back to normal.

"Yah.. begitulah ge.. hampir tiap sore, ketika aku pulang kerumah, aku disambut aroma mengerikan itu!"-Chanyeol.

"Haiya.. ada-ada saja selera si Baekhyun.. yang sabar ya, maklumi dia. Mungkin memang orang hamil itu seleranya jadi aneh.  
Eh, iya.. aku mau bertanya.. enaknya menikah itu apa sih? "-Kris.

"Enaknya? Ya.. banyak! Kita bisa lebih terurus oleh istri, dia sebagai penyemangat kita, dan.. ehm.. bisa you know lah.. dengan jalan yang legal, jadi tidak berdosa. Apalagi jika nanti punya anak, pasti suasana akan ramai dan menyenangkan."

"Kalau tidak enaknya?"

"Kalau sedang beda pendapat, pertengkaran kecil dan.. yang baru-baru ini kurasakan ketika istri berkelakuan beda dan berselera aneh sejak hamil. Plus.. ngidam! Itu yang paling merepotkan. Kenapa kau bertanya tentang kehidupan pernikahan? Sudah mau menikah kau ge? "

"Eoh? Tā bìng bù chóng yào (Tidak apa-apa) aku hanya... ingin tau saja."

"Oh.. ya, gosipmu dengan penyanyi country itu bagaimana?"

"Si blonde cantik itu?"

"Iyalah.. eh? Blonde banyak ge! Pura-pura tak tau saja kau!?"

"Haha.. kami sih dekat sejak acara "Nick Kid's Choice Award" akhir 2015 lalu. Kami pun masih sering saling menyapa lewat twitter. Tapi.. sampai saat ini hanya sekedar teman. "

"Sudah ge.. jadikan saja dia pacarmu. Dia cantik, berbakat, dan lebih dulu tenar dibanding kau ge.. Lumayan.. biar tambah tenar.. hehe.."

"Iya sih.. miss Swift memang cantik dan lebih dulu tenar dariku. Tapi.. entahlah.. apakah dia menyukaiku / tidak. aku pun hanya sekedar salut dengannya. Yeah.. liat nanti lah.."

"Heyy.. yo.. what's up duude? ada apa nih gege-ku? Hyung-ku?" -seorang lelaki berkulit sawo matang. datang nimbrung.

"Hey..yo What's up?" -Kris &Chanyeol menjawab beramaan.

"Ini.. Kai.. si Chanyeol yang awalnya curhat masalah kehidupan rumah tangganya yang dipenuhi aroma terasi! katanya" -Kris.

"Terasi itu apa? " -Kai

"Pasta dari fermentasi udang. Lalu bisa diolah jadi sambal."-Chanyeol.

"Hah? aku baru dengar.. tapi jadi ingin mencobanya.."-Kai

"Serius kau? aromanya agak aneh sih.. meski rasanya lumayan.  
Hmm.. bagaimana bila nanti pulang dari sini kita makan malam dirumahku. Biasanya sih Baekhyun selalu masak sambal itu tiap aku pulang kerja. "

"Boleh sih.. aku juga penasaran sama rasa terasi itu. Tapi apa tidak merepotkan Baekhyun?"-Kris

"Iya. kalau Baekhyun hyung kecapean bagaimana?"-Kai.

"Santai saja.. justru dia senang bila memasak beberapa masakan tambahan.. dia sedang terobsesi sama masakan Indonesia loh.. dan hasil percobaannya itu enak! Padahal hanya berbekal resep hasil googling. Sebentar ya, ku sms Baekhyun dulu."

"Baiklah.. kurasa akan menyenangkan makan malam ditempatmu.. Soalnya di rumahku sedang tidak ada siapa-siapa. Oya, Chan hyung.. aku mau dengar musik aransemenmu dong.." Kai.

"Ini.. ada di laptopku. nah. Kau buka saja filenya, Tapi belum ku cek ulang. " Chanyeol. sedang mengetik sms.

"Ok.." Kai. mengarahkan kursor ke tanda play, lalu menyeting volume 80%

Duk..tak..dukk..dukk tak.. dem..dem tek...jeng..jreengg..  
nguiingg...Ngingg..TEEREET..NGIINGG. JJRENGG..JRERERENGG..

"Ya Tuhan!"-Kai, Kris, & shock, lalu mengusap dada.

"Yeol ! are you sick? Or.. insane maybe? Intro sudah bagus buat genre hip-hop rapp. Eh.. kenapa ujungnya heavy metal? Untung saja aku tidak punya sakit jantung!. " Kris. mengomeli Chanyeol.

"Sorry.. i think.. i'm sick.. because of TERASI AROMAAA!"

"Haduhh.. untungnya aku tidak punya sakit jantung juga! Kalau ada, aku bisa koma lalu dirawat! Padahal kan statusku masih pengantin baru! Oops.. "-Kai. menutup mulutnya.

"Pengantin baru? heh bocah! Sudah berani menikahi siapa kau? Masih 22 tahun sudah mendahuluiku!" Kris.

"Iya nih.. masa nikah tidak mengundang teman?"

"Emm.. benar sih.. " Kai bersuara pelan. lalu mendekati mereka dan memastikan tidak ada orang lain selain mereka di Studio Rekaman.  
"Aku memang sudah menikah. Tapi ini rahasia ya!"

"Memang kenapa? Bukannya ini hal bahagia?"Chanyeol.

"Masalahnya.. yang aku nikahi adalah.. Celebrity Cheff yang sedang naik daun itu.. Yang sedang sering tampil di layarkaca. "

"Cheff-cheff wanita sexy yang mana yang kau maksud? Banyak loh..celebrity cheff yang sedang sering tampil ada Hyorin, Hyoyeon, lalu.. Ailee banyak deh.." Kris

"Tidak satupun dari mereka"

"Lah? Siapa? Cheff televisi yang selain wanita-wanita Sexy itu ada.. cheff pria dari China Zhang Yixing dan.. Do Kyungsoo.. Memang salah satu dari cheff namja berwajah manis itu yang jadi istrimu. Hah?! Tidak kan?" Chanyeol.

"Hmm.." Kai terlihat serius.  
"Kalau ya? Mau apa kalian?"Kai memasang tampang ngajak ributnya.

"Be.. benarkah? Kau.. sama sepertiku berumah tangga dengan...nam..ja ?" Chanyeol. melongo.

"Ya.. benar. aku sudah menikahi cheff itu. Do Kyungsoo lah yang kunikahi.." Kai. Tersenyum.

"Tapi.. apakah tak ada pro dan kontra dari keluarga kalian? Dan.. apakah publik sudah tau? " Kris.

"Untungnya. keluargaku adalah orang yang bisa terbuka dengan hubungan macam ini. Walau pun awalnya ragu. Dan.. Keluarga Kyungsoo hyung juga awalnya tidak setuju.. tapi, umma Kyungsoo hyung bilang.. bahwa.. ia berbeda. Ia seorang.. intersex. Jadi.. dengan kata lain.. dia dapat memberikan keturunan buat kami. "

"Mwo? Kai.. dongsaengku.. kenapa kisah awal rumah tanggamu bisa mirip denganku? Yah.. moga-moga cepat dapat keturunan ya!" Chanyeol mengusap kepala Kai yang duduk di depannya.

"Amin! Doakan saja.."

"Tapi.. kau bilang.. pernikahanmu ini masih rahasia, sedangkan nanti jika istrimu mengandung, apakah dia akan vacuum begitu saja? Kalau Chanyeol kan memang sudah terbuka mengenai pernikahannya.." Kris.

"Yeah.. bila nanti publik tau akan segera kuklarifikasi. Ini semua karena.. Karir kami masih berjalan dengan sibuknya. Membuat press conference pun belum sempat. Pernikahan kami pun tanpa acara honeymoon layaknya pengantin baru lainnya karena kesibukan.. "

"Oya, katamu dirumahmu tak ada siapa-siapa? Memang Kyungsoo kemana?" Chanyeol.

"Dia sedang si Mokpo. Dia menghadiri peresmian cabang restoran keluarganya. "Do's Pleasure" kalian tau restoran itu kan? "

"Ya.. aku tau. Restoran itu terkenal dan punya banyak cabang di Korea Selatan ini. Masakannya pun enak. Dari masakan Korea hingga masakan khas Asia Timur " Kris.

"Yup.. maka dari itu. malam ini aku menerima ajakan makan di rumah Chanyeol hyung. Aku tidak mau makan malam sendirian.. tidak asik. Ohya.. ini sudah sore. Saatnya pulang.." Kai

"Baiklah.. ayo pulang. Oya, aku copy lagu aransemenmu deh. Biar ku edit dirumahku." Kris.

"Ya. Silakan ge.. keadaan rumahku sedang tidak nyaman untuk berfikir." Chanyeol.

~Mereka meninggalkan gedung SM Entertainment setelah mengurusi beberapa hal mengenai kolaborasi kedua mereka yang akan dibuat 1 album rapp.

Parkiran Kantor SM Ent.

"Chan. Mobilmu didepan ya! Biar kami bisa mengikuti arah menuju rumahmu." Kris. berkata pada Chanyeol sebelum memasuki mobil Lamborghini LP570 silvernya.

"Sip! " Chanyeol menjawab dari jendela mobil Ferrari California maroonnya.

"Hyungdeul.. tunggu! " Kai yang jarak parkirnya paling jauh menghampiri mereka dengan sudah duduk dibelakang kemudi mobil Mc Laren putihnya.

"Sudah semua? C'mon follow me braader.." Chanyeol teriak dari dalam mobilnya.

#Rumah Keluarga Park.

Ting..Tong..

"Baekki.. aku pulang"-Chanyeol.

"Ya.. masuk saja.."Baekhyun menyahut dari dalam.

"Ayo kawan silakan masuk di gubuk ku... "Chanyeol.

"Ya! Hyung.. rumahmu ini keren tau! Minimalis moderen dan memiliki taman yang cukup luas dan asri." Kai.

"Betul Kai bilang. Rumahmu sangat nyaman dan welcoming every guest who come." Kris.

"Sudah.. Ayo masuk."

#Ruang tamu Park

"Em.. Yeol.. maaf.. aku mau tanya. Ini aroma apa ya?" Kris.

"Mulai tercium ya? Berarti terasinya baru ditumis oleh Baekhyun. "

"Oh.. jadi ini aroma terasi.. unik ya.." Kai.

~ Mereka pun mengobrolkan proyek mereka.. sampai...

"Ehm..  
tuan-tuan.. Jamuan sudah siap" -Baekhyun menghampiri mereka diruang tamu. Berbaju hamil model ruffle berwarna soft pink. dimatanya terbingkai eyeliner dengan cantiknya. poninya yang menutup dahi membuat ia tampak manis.(gaya rambut baekhyun di acara happy camp China bareng Exo M)

"Oh.. sudah ya Baekki? Brother.. ayo keruang makan.. Wooyy! " Chanyeol agak berteriak. buat menyadarkan temannya yang menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan heran+..tak terdeskripsikan.

"Hei.. kalian kenapa bengong gitu liatin Baekhyun?" Chanyeol.

"Eh.. ini lho... Baekhyun terlihat seperti bukan dirinya. Tampak lebih.. cantik ya?" Kris. Menatap heran.

"Iya.. hyung terlihat.. manis! kelihatan beda aja.. " Kai. Melihat dari kepala sampai kaki.

"Masa sih beda? Hehe.." Baekhyun. merona malu.  
"Oya, makanannya sudah siap tuh.. ayo silakan ke ruang makan"

"Oke hyung. " Kai terlihat semangat kalau urusan makan.

#Ruang makan Park

"Sebelum kita makan. Berdoa menurut kepercayaan masing-masing. Berdoa dimulai.

Selesai..  
Selamat makan..".Chanyeol.

"Silakan dinikmati.. makanannya.. Maaf ya seadanya.."Baekhyun.

"Terimakasih.. Tidak kok.. ini sih bukan seadanya Baekhyun" Kris.

"Iya.. ini sangat cukup untuk kita-kita" Kai.

.  
.

"Hmm.. Rasa sambal terasi unik juga ya.. meski aromanya ketika ditumis cukup mengganggu." Kris.

"Iya. sup iga ini juga lezat. Apakah ini dengan olahan ala Indonesia? "Kai

"Unik kan sambal terasi itu Kris-ge?  
Nde, kau betul Kai.. lezatkah? "Baekhyun.

"Nde hyung. Tak kalah dengan masakan Kyungsoo hyung." Kai.

"Kyungsoo hyung? Maksudmu Kyungsoo si celebrity cheff itu?"

"Iya.."

"Lho? Kenapa dia bisa-bisanya memasakkan makanan buatmu?"  
"Ya bisa lah Baekiie... Kyungsoo kan istrinya" Chanyeol.

"Mwo? kau menikahi namja? Wah.. kisahmu sama dong dengan kami."Baekhyun.

"Ya.. begitulah hyung.. yang namanya rasa cinta itu memang gila." Kai.

"Eh.. bagaimana kalau kita habiskan saja dulu makanannya. Baru nanti kita ngobrol lagi." Chanyeol.

Ting..Tring..trek..

~Hanya terdengar bunyi alat makan yang beradu.

"Chanyeol, wastafelnya dimana?" Kris.

"Ada di belakang bar kecil itu ge. Eh? Tunggu... mau mencuci piringmu sekalian?" Chanyeol.

"Iya.. "

"Sudah biar aku saja." Baekhyun.

"Tidak Baek, lagipula hanya cuci piring kok." Kris.

"Kris ge.. tunggu." Kai.

"Kenapa Kai?"

"Titip cucikan piringku dong..hehe.. :-9" Kai. Nyengir gaje.

"Heuh.. sini piringnya! " Kris.

"Xie-xie gege.."

"Shi! (Ya)" Kris. tersenyum masam pada Kai.

#Mini Bar Park.

Lokasi: di seberang ruang makan.

Chanyeol: Eh.. kkamjong.. ceritakan lebih lengkap tentang pernikahan diam-diam mu dong pada kami.

Baekhyun: Iya. Kami kan masih ingin tahu.

Kris: (asyik berkutat dengan I-phone 8 nya)

Kai: Eum.. dari cerita pernikahannya langsung ya?

Baekhyun: Iya.. tak masalah.

Kai : Kami menikah sekaligus bulan madu di Belanda. Dan kami hanya menghabiskan honeymoon disana selama 9 hari. Setelah itu.. ya kembali ke rutinitas masing-masing...

Chanyeol: Oya, katamu kan Kyungsoo sedang diluar kota. Apakah kalian sering berpisah begini?

Kai: Huff.. begitu deh.. Serasa bukan pengantin baru!

Baekhyun: Hmm.. begitu ya? Tapi.. kapan kalian akan mengumumkan berita pernikahan kalian?

Kai: Mungkin begitu kesibukan kami agak longgar. Segera kami beritahukan. Meskipun yah.. resiko kontra nya besar.

Chanyeol: Kami juga dulu begitu. Sudah.. tidak apa-apa. Anggaplah itu cobaan awal untuk kalian.

Kai: Iya.. aku juga berfikir begitu.

Chanyeol: (bicara dengan berbisik) 'Eh, Kai, tolong lihat Kris gege di sampingmu. Dia kelihatan serius sekali'

Kai: (acungkan jempol. lalu mengintip ke layar Hp Kris) I miss you too Taylor. How about your next album? Are you... Mpftt..

Kris: (Kris membekap mulut Kai.) Dasar magnae kurang putih! Tidak sopan kau! (melepas bekapan)

Kai: Hah.. huh.. hah.. (ngos-ngosan) Kris ge! Mau membunuhku ya?  
Aku cuma penasaran. Kenapa kau serius sekali dengan I-phone mu. Eh.. ternyata sedang ber-email ria dengan Miss Swift mu!

Kris: Yang jelas sih bukan urusanmu..

Chanyeol: Ciee.. sudah berkirim pesan.. Mana bilang 'I miss you too Taylor' Ha..ha.. sudah pakai miss-miss an nih.. Sudah jadian sajalah..

Baekhyun: Kris ge sedang dekat dengan yeojya bule ya?

Kai: Bukan yeojya bule biasa hyung.. dia penyanyi terkenal dari Hollywood!

Baekhyun: Jeongmal? Siapa?

Chanyeol: Wanita itu berambut blonde, cantik, penyanyi country yang lagu paling topnya 'You belong with me'. Tahu tidak?

Baekhyun: Hmm siapa ya? Eh.. tunggu.. Taylor Swift bukan?

Chanyeol & Kai : Tepat sekali!

Baekhyun: Wah..wah..keren kau ge! Bagaimana bisa dapat artis Hollywood?

Kris: Dapat? memangnya barang apa? Lagipula, ini hanya kedekatan antar teman saja. Kami hanya dekat sejak perkenalan di "Nick Kid's Choice Award" akhir 2015 lalu.

Baekhyun: Oh.. begitu toh..

Kai: Kris ge, ini sudah pukul 20.15 kau tidak pulang?

Kris: Eh, sudah malam juga ya?

Kai: Iya, aku sih mau pulang. Kyungsoo hyung mengingatkanku untuk sampai rumah sebelum jam 9. Karena berbahaya bila rumah kosong di waktu malam.

Chanyeol: Memangnya area perumahanmu tidak ada sekuritinya?

Kai: Ada sih.. tapi kan kita juga harus berjaga-jaga.

Kris: Yasudah.. ayo kita pulang. Chanyeol, Baekhyun Xie-xie ya atas jamuan makan malamnya. Maaf bila merepotkan.

Kai: Iya. Gamsa hamnida ya hyungdeul.. Makan malamnya enak.. Gomawo sudah mau direpotkan.

Chanyeol: Nde.. Cheonmaneyoo Kris ge, Kai. Tidak repot kok. malah suasana rumah kami jadi lebih seru.

Baekhyun: Iya.. Kami senang kok. Gomawo juga masakanku sudah dipuji hhe..he.. Oya, Kai.. kapan-kapan kenalkan aku dengan Kyungsoo dong. Aku mau diajarkan masak olehnya.

Kai: Sip! Em.. sejak kapan hyung tertarik dengan dunia memasak?

Baekhyun: Haha..entahlah. Mungkin sejak aku merasa perlu memanjakan lidah suamiku dengan masakanku sendiri.

Kris: Yasudah.. Kami pamit dulu ya..

Chanyeol: Eh, iya.. kalian mau pulang ya? Biar kami antar sampai beranda.

#Beranda Rumah Park

Chanyeol & Baekhyun: Selamat tinggal.. hati-hati dijalan.. (Melambaikan tangan kearah mobil Kris dan Kai yang meninggalkan rumah mereka) .

.  
.

TBC ?

ANYEONG... i'm back chinguu.. Moga2 FF sederhana ini bisa menghibur walau tidak terlalu elok. Gomawo buat yg sudah review. Moga2 Selamet hidupnya.. Amin!  
disini sih udh ada Kaido (bagi yg pesen) meski kisahnya cuma lewat cerita si Kai.

Pokoknya Syukron kasiron, Gomawo jongmal, thankyou so much...

saya minta kesediaan anda buat review nih.. karena saya agak kecewa. masa viewer more than 2800 an eh.. reviewnya cuma secuil.. hargai aku ya temaan.. :'-( saya butuh review saran, ide dan koreksi yg membangun.

SEE U AT NEXT CHAPTER.. 


End file.
